Sentoki Uma
Appearance Background Child Years and Growing Up Becoming the Soldier Heir to the Captainship Astounding Promotion Fall From Grace Synopsis Abilities Grandmaster of the Sword: *'Skyfall Beheading': Harnessing her innermost willpower and spiritual energy, Sentoki will gather pressure around her body and Zanpakuto, encased in an augmented shark skin. The energy bolsters over a short amount of time, peaking swiftly to cascade her sword in a deadly sheathe of creamy sunlight. The peak of pressure increases the mass, weight, and over all damage of her next strike. Bringing her blade down, Sentoki Uma crashes her sword downward, scarring the world with her spiritual energy. Upon impact, Skyfall Beheading will create a massive burst of energy that will destroy an enormous region around her and her target. If making impact with a spiritual being, the technique will instead slice clean through without hinderence, carving through all varients of spiritual or physical defenses. Bifucriating, decapitating, or slicing an enemy into several pieces. The after result usually results in there being little else then a bloody pool of bone and flesh, sprinkled with spiritual residue. *'Torrent of Stars': Grasping her weapon in an underhanded fashion, Sentoki will produce a rapid burst of speed, accelerating her motion. Spinning with a large amount of momentum (for a short amount of time, very brielfy), the attack sends off sparks of spiritual energy in all directions. These ember sized residual energy flakes project themselves outward from her body at speeds undetermined by anyone less then an expert of Shunpo/etc. The total damage that can accumalate from a full barrage/brief blitz of the stars cast out from her radiance can create an intense burning sensation upon impact and scar tissue. Combusting clothes and heating up metals to high degree. Primarily used to deter an enemy, slow them down, or provide an obstruction to their vision/attack, it is still however an attack Sentoki favors in situations where she only needs a brief break from orthodox combat to win the battle. Using Torrent to appear in a burst of burning energy to not only harm her foe, but also get close to them/or away from. *'Five Spades': Bringing a new reality to the field of battle, Sentoki draws an immense amount of spiritual energy to her weapon, then striking her foe, moving with such energy that it conceals the true purpose of the blow ahead. A barrage of four additional attacks. Impossible to detect, as it is not directly involved with the speed or honed body. Each attack that Sentoki lands/impacts against her foe, it will send out an echo into the spiritual energy, creating four exact duplicates of her last attack to take place in full fury. Without deterence, a simple one handed strike can feel like a blitzkrieg of damage, letting a flurry of only 20 attacks become much more akin to 100. With no delay at all inbetween each echo that follows the 'initial' strike. Five Spades does not differentiate inbetween any of her abilities, and can be used in conjunction with any of her skill set. Strong Melee Fighter: *'Mauling Bear': One of Sentoki's stronger unarmed techniques, it channels her inner spiritual energy to balance out in all parts of her body, producing a wavelength unique to her alone. This wavelength can then be cast unto her body, and implamented in the field of battle. Sending her hand forward, Sentoki can slam her palm/tipped fingers/clawed hand into an opponent. The collected energy in her being will then resonate outward from the focal point to richochet the enemies body like a rag doll. Essentially making her body and her enemy to become opposite sides of a very strong magnet. This ability has little cost and can be used multiple times, as it deals no true physical damage: only forcing them away from her. As well, the effect from repeated strikes from Mauling Bear can cause the foe's spiritaul energy to continously fluctuate and disrupt; preventing spell based techniques. Shunpo Expert: *'Stampede Kick': Kido Expert: *'Force of Nature': *'Heart's Calling': *'Ward of Life': Amazing Spiritual Pressure: *'Mark of Blood': *'Spiritual Eruption': *'Pressure Bomb': Astounding Physical Strength: Deviant Strategist: Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Former Royal Guard Member